For The Moment
by Irreplacabelle
Summary: "Every kiss is perfect in their own right, if it's with the person you love." Attempted fluffy one-shot... DM/HP


**Warnings: **I tried to make it fluffy without Draco being totally OOC, but I think it worked… maybe… so that means this is SLASH. As in Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy together! Don't like, don't read. Oh! There's no mature content like my last one. Sorry to disappoint.

**A/N: **I have no idea if this is any good. It was late, I had a burst of inspiration, my new beta (Asian-Noodle-Ninja) is busy and I couldn't be bothered checking for grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

**For The Moment**

The breeze was gentle, alluring him into an almost dreamlike state, a caress of a lover's fingers over his warm skin and through his silk platinum locks. A content sigh escapes his petal pink lips and the blonde lashes that lay gently on his cheeks flutter before they shift away to reveal the cool, grey eyes that lay underneath. He shifts, only slightly, tugging his white school shirt apart just that little bit more, revealing the smooth planes and defined muscles to the gentle breeze and the blazing sun.

It was one of those days, the rare, perfect days where a few fluffy clouds dotted the bright sky and the hot sun bore down on the students of Hogwarts, the only thing stifling the heat was the cool, calming breeze that wove around the grand castle and its occupants. Sitting by the lake under the shade of his favorite tree, Draco Malfoy had time to relax –for once- without the annoyance of his housemates. Not that he hated spending time with his friends, but on days like this, he just wanted peace.

Oh, and he wanted to spend time with someone else that his friends, try as they might, just could not get along with.

A gentle sigh, almost soft enough to be carried with the wind unheard, came from the head placed in Draco's lap as a content smile formed on their rosy lips, eyes sparkling as they scan Draco's face and Draco cannot help but smile back, a rare show of emotion on the Ice Prince's part.

But only for _him._

Raising an elegant hand slowly, Draco weaves fingers through the unruly, soft ebony locks and brushes them away from the boys forehead, revealing the scar everyone knew, everyone admired, but no one cherished, not even the boy himself. Tracing the lightning bolt delicately with nimble fingers, the blonde watches as thick dark lashes flutter over intense emeralds as another sigh escapes past the younger boys lips.

"Draco…" it was a whisper, but so full of emotion it astonished the Slytherin a little.

"What is it?" he replies, moving his fingers from the boys forehead to caress his hair, running the back of his fingers down the side of the boys tanned face slowly, lovingly.

"On perfect days like this, I, for some odd reason remember our first kiss"

A chuckle escapes Draco's lips at the answer; "Our first kiss? Why our first kiss?"

There was a pause, and then in that gentle voice, almost, once again, carried away unheard by the wind, was the simple reply; "Because that day, that moment in time, and that kiss, was so far from perfect it clashes so beautifully with such a perfect day, such a moment in time…"

_**Flashback.**_

_Blood, such bloodshed. The mess of dead, dying and injured; the tortured screams._

_Draco felt sick as he knelt beside his father, staring blankly at the man that had been so heartless, so cold towards him and yet so loving to his mother; how had it come to this? The green light had faded, as had the life from his father's eyes._

_And yet there was laughter._

"_Draco, do you mourn your father's death?" the madman hissed, wand hanging loosely between fingers as he stares at the shock of blonde hair; "You can join him, if you like"_

"_Don't you dare touch my son!" the voice, so feminine, so strong, broke Draco from his musings as he looks up to see his mother standing defiantly between her son and the Dark Lord, wand clutched in hand._

"_Avada Kevadra" Voldemort states, looking rather bored, and just like that, Draco's mother was dead._

_Just like that, he was an orphan._

_He felt nothing._

_Rising to his feet, he picks up his wand and takes off, through the forest, ignoring the sting in his injured leg, and the pain in his, obviously, broken arm._

_And who would have thought that he'd run into the last person he wanted to see?_

"_Malfoy?" the boy that had caught his good arm spoke and turning to face him, Draco realized his vision was blurry._

_Then he finally felt the hot tears streaming down his face._

"_Malfoy?"_

"_Fuck off Potter! Don't, just leave me alone! If you want to do something actually worthwhile, something right then kill him! Kill the fucking murderer that killed my parents as if they were nothing! What are you standing around for like a fucking moron?! GO KILL VOLDEMORT!" Draco could no longer hold the flood of tears back, the emotions were just too strong and all washed over him at once._

"_Malfoy…?"_

"_Merlin, Potter! Are you THAT stupid?! Kill the bast-!"_

_Lips pressed harshly to his own, obviously trying to drown out the harsh words spilling from his mouth as tears spilled from his hollow eyes and he found the comfort in that kiss of his school rival and couldn't help but melt into it._

_It was messy, it was rough and there was a sense of brutality and hatred imbedded in the forceful press of lips, but yet it was just so _right.

_As the lips parted from his own Draco's eyes flutter and he stares at the Boy-Who-Lived, who had a pained, sad smile on his face._

"_Draco, if I don't make it out of this war alive, I… I-I need you to know that… that I love you, always have, always will"_

_And just like that, the boy was gone._

_**End flashback.**_

A sad smile graces Draco's lips at the memory, not noticing the calculating green orbs staring up at him. Sitting up, Harry leans over and captures Draco's lips with his own in a brief, simple kiss before pressing his forehead against the blonde.

"Draco…" Harry murmurs, drowning in the silver of Draco's eyes; "Every kiss is perfect in their own right, if it's with the person you love."

A smirk tugs at Draco's lips; "That's the stupid Gryffindork sentimentality that makes my stomach lurch. Are you trying to make me sick?"

The only response he got was a playful punch in the arm and a soft laugh.

"Slythergit…"

**End.**

**A/N: **I would like to thank my awesome beta and sister for life, Ninja-chan. She has quite the talent for pissing me off when it comes to punctuation, not spelling.

~Ciao'

Eerie


End file.
